3-D Hypno-Ring
The 3-D Hypno-Ring, also called simply a "Hypno-Ring" is a ring-shaped device manufactured by the Li'l Wise Guy Novelty Company. The ring has the dangerous ability to hypnotize people. The user does this by slowly moving their hand back and forth, while the victim has to make direct eye contact with the middle of the ring. Only males do what the user wants him to do, however, as it was discovered that females do the exact opposite of what the user wants them to do. The only known way to snap a person out of their hypnotized state caused by a ring is for the victim's head or face to be in contact with water. However, this causes the victim to slip through trance and reality, triggered by the sound of fingers snapping. One of these rings was ordered by George Beard after his principal Benjamin Krupp blackmail him and his friend Harold Hutchins. They used the ring to make Mr. Krupp do humorous things, eventually accidentally turning him into Captain Underpants. History Creation of Captain Underpants After Krupp finally got evidence of George and Harold's pranks, he blackmailed the boys into following a list of absurd rules exclusive to them. After a full day of performing various tasks such as washing Krupp's car, tending his garden, cleaning and redecorating his house, being model students in class and extra homework, cleaning his office, cleaning his clothes, as well as tending to his personal grooming i.e. keeping his finger nails immaculate; Harold came up with a solution: when they're adults, they'll move to a far-off location to escape Krupp's slavery. Thinking this too extreme, George remembered an old magazine ad for a 3-D Hypno Ring in his pocket and showed Harold. The ad stated the ring would allow them to "amaze their friends, control their enemies, and take over the world". Agreeing this to be a good solution, the boys ordered a ring, which would take four to six weeks to be delivered to them. A few weeks later, the ring arrived in a package in the Beard family's mailbox. While they were marveling at the ring, George warned Harold to not look directly at the ring. The boys didn't bother to arrive at Benjamin Krupp's house and were late to school, saying they were trying to "figure out the secret to their new ring". George and Harold tricked Krupp into staring at the ring. George said he was getting sleepy, to which, after only a few minutes, Krupp was fast asleep. Snapping his fingers, George ordered Krupp to follow all of his and Harold's commands, to which he complied. George ordered Krupp to give him the tape, which held the evidence of George and Harold's recent prank, which Krupp gave him. Harold replaced it with one of his sister's videos of Boomer the Purple Dragon Sing-A-Long. After finding some old issues of their comic series Captain Underpants, the boys forgot about the hypnotized Mr. Krupp, as they spent hours reading their old comics. When they realized it was nearing lunchtime, they decided to use the ring, as they haven't had any fun in weeks. George and Harold then took turns making Krupp act in ridiculous ways, such as a chicken and a monkey. Harold came up with the idea to make Krupp "turn into Captain Underpants", to which he complied by removing almost all his clothes (except his underwear) and toupee, as well as tie a nearby window curtain around his neck to resemble a cape. After laughing at Krupp's new appearance, the latter jumped out the window, still believing he was Captain Underpants. After returning from their adventure, the boys attempted to hypnotize Mr. Krupp back to normality. After multiple failed attempts, Harold asked to see the instruction manual, to which George admitted he possibly lost it. George poured water over Krupp's head, stating he saw it done "in a cartoon once". This worked and George soon found the instruction booklet in his shirt pocket soon after, but threw it away, not knowing that it read not to pour water on a victim's head, which would cause the victim to slip between their hypnotized state and reality at the sound of finger snapping. Creation of the Wedgie Woman The "Li'l Wiseguy" Novelty Company has been shut down due to their distribution of the 3-D Hypno Rings. Chaos had resulted from people using the rings and for unknown reasons, a women hypnotized by the ring will suffer a mental blunder and do the opposite of what she is hypnotized to do. After George and Harold cause the disaster of Mr. Krupp and Ms. Ribble's "wedding", a furious Ms. Ribble changes all of their grades to F's and "G's", which will cause them to flunk the 4th grade. Desperate, George pulls out the Hypno-Ring again. Harold is immediately against using it because they created Captain Underpants, but George assures him that they'll only use it to get their grades back to normal and nothing else. The next day, George and Harold use it on Ms. Ribble. They are very careful with hypnotizing her, telling her she won't do anything crazy, like turn into Wedgie Woman or try to take over the world, but simply return their grades back to normal. They are unaware of the mental blunder with women. As a result, Ms. Ribble does the opposite of what they said and becomes Wedgie Woman. After Wedgie Woman is defeated, George and Harold, now aware of the mental blunder, are able to return their grades back to normal and Wedgie Woman back into Ms. Ribble, but make her nicer and have her bake fresh chocolate chip cookies for them every day. Alternate universe A 3-D Hypno-Ring is used by Evil George Beard and Evil Harold Hutchins to turn Sulu and Crackers into their evil minons. The Hypno-Ring only affects Sulu due to Crackers being female. Good George Beard and Good Harold Hutchins later use their Hypno-Ring to return Sulu back to normal. At some point in time, Evil George and Evil Harold used their 3-D Hypno-Ring to turn their universe's Mr. Krupp into Captain Blunderpants. Appearance 3-D Hypno-Rings are small devices shaped like rings. The top part of the rings have the device which appears to send out waves of something, which is what allows the victim to be controlled by the user. However, it looks nothing more like a ring with the top part having a spiral line on its top. Do not look at it or you get hypnotized. Appearances *''The Adventures of Captain Underpants'' *''Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman'' *''Captain Underpants and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People'' Gallery 10522180921446521184.jpg 7343022941446521182.jpg The ring.jpg The Hypno Ring.jpg Category:Objects